Of Roses and Chrysanthemums
by Aly-Cooper
Summary: AU MarVex B-day fic for my friend Marly// Many things always seem to happen on the corner of 4th and Elm, so what is to happen when a simple trip to help a friend's friend get flowers turn into a start Vexen surely wasn't expecting?


Happy Birfday Marly ^^ This is some MarVex for youuuu.

And because I am a total newbie at MarVex, I thought AU was appropriate. Enjoy! ^^

-Roxas/Bread-chan

On the corner of 4th and Elm Street many events seemed to happen. It was a strange place considering the city where it was located, it always seemed to be filled with bustling people and some probably not of the best sort, never really slowing down, except for around midnight really. People gossiped of rumors regarding the "cursed" street corner for whatever shop took up residence strange occurances would happen. Well, most were superstitious freaks anyway.

During the corner's time there'd been, a magic shop, a hardware store, a beer place and now, something the town thought never would be placed on that particular corner, a florists. Gossip flew around then soon, but even more about the shop's particular owner. He was obviously new to town, no one else would have bought the property otherwise, but he had the most peculiar hair most people in town had seen. Pink. On a man. It was an absurd thought.

So why anyone would want to talk to such a person seemed like a strange thought, who would want to speak to a man who dyed his hair PINK of all things? The man must surely be mad to do that. Word flew, as it always does, some even raging to thoughts that the owner of the florists, his name had been found to be quite an exotic name, Marluxia, that he was some sort of recovering asylum patient or he broke out of jail. One should never believe such frivolous gossip.

So maybe it was destiny or fate or some aligning of stars or perhaps just chance that brought two certain blond's into the vacinity of this particular florist's that summer day.

"Hello, welcome."

The loud jangling of a bell attached to the windowed door of the florists, named The Castle's Garden oddly enough, rang out as two shaped stepped into the store, one appearing more nervous than the other. "Vexen, did we have to come HERE?" muttered the shorter of the two, out of earshot of the famed pink haired Marluxia of the city's gossip.

"You wanted flowers for that moronic redhead I am in company with so here we are Roxas, you should be glad I'm helping you at all." replied the clipped tone from the older man not in the least trying to be quiet.

Soft footsteps indicated the owner approaching the two then and the taller of the two blonds looked up then to see icy colored eyes, much like his own. "May I help you two?" the pink haired man asked in much the formal, shopkeeper's lingo.

"We're looking for some flowers." Vexen replied casually, although couldn't help, but stare at the other's quite odd hair for a few seconds before breaking his vision away to look down at Roxas. "What kind of flowers did you want?"

"Ah, I...dunno. Something, well nice. Pretty?" he said stumbling slightly over his words then as he tried to describe what he wanted without staring at the other man. "D'you have anything like that?"

Marluxia didn't seem to be shaken by the staring or anything and just nodded. "Why don't we go look at some. I have roses, carnations, tulips. Lots of things, I'll let you pick which one you think she'll like best." he said moving off and the shorter blond followed although added then.

"Its for a 'he'."

Vexen sighed then as the other man apologized, but then was surprised when he felt the other's eyes meet his own. "What?" he asked, questioning the other man.

"Are you getting anything?" Marluxia just asked politely, but...was that a curious look Vexen spied in the other?

"No, I'm just here to help him." he pointed over at Roxas who had gone over to look through a colorful bundle of tiger lilies, carnations and babies breath.

"Ah, I see. So, what is your name?" the other asked, it was obvious it was just casual conversation, but Vexen was tired of having to help Axel's little "interest" as it was.

"Vexen, and shouldn't you be helping Roxas?" he said bluntly looking over at the other blond for a second.

"Just a simple question." Marluxia said easily lifting a hand to twist a piece of darkish pink colored hair between his fingers. "No need to get so offended, Vexen." He walked over then next to the shorter blond, who seemed less nervous then as they talked for a quick second.

Vexen swore slightly in his head as he watched the two of them. _'Why am I staring at him? Jeez, maybe all of this gossip is getting to my head...' _he thought bitterly as he turned, his eyes looking over a small shelf of potted plants, wandering down an aisle to a patch of bundled roses in a watered bucket. Leaning down he gave an experimental sniff of the flower's scent, liking it really as a smile formed on his face.

"Are you a fan of roses Vexen?"

The other blond jumped then, shooting a glare in the voice's direction before turning away slightly, feeling his face heat up a little. It was Marluxia. The pink haired man reached over then, plucking one of the roses from the bucket then, minding the thorns as he turned it over in his fingers. Vexen just gave a frozen look to the florist and snorted, "Yes, I do. Are you done helping my friend's friend?" he rolled his eyes then.

"Mm, yes, Roxas did appear to be almost finished. Although the suggestion on what color of flowers seemed to intrigue him." he mused slightly, still looking at the red rose in his hand. "I think he took a liking to the Yellow Chrysanthemums, secret admirer flower."

"Yes, well, that's all very good. As long as he just picks some." the other blond said as Marluxia looked up then.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" he asked, crossing his arms and tapping the head of the rose against his lips thoughtfully as he looked at the surprised blond.

"Me?" he said before thinking. "I don't know. Roses are nice, and I did always have a slight liking for Gladiolus flowers." Marluxia nodded then, leaning forward a little.

"My favorite are Roses." he said leaning a bit father forwards making the other blond's face feel hotter.

"Must you be so close?" Vexen tried to snap, but it didn't come out as harsh as he thought it would. Marluxia pulled back then, a small chuckle emitting from his lips as he presented the red rose to the other with a small flourish.

"Would this make it up to you?" he grinned smoothly as the other man took the flower delicately.

"I...suppose it would." he said before looking away then to where Roxas was, trying not to look phased. "Roxas, are you done?" he called.

The shorter blond looked up then and over before nodding. "Yeah. I wasn't sure if you were." he shrugged before walking over to the two.

"Alright what would you like?" Marluxia said, reluctantly looking away from Vexen to Roxas as the shorter blond explained what he wanted. The pink haired florist nodded then, walking away to his work bench then, choosing the flowers and cutting them before tidying them up with wrapping paper and a silken bow. "Here we are." he replied presenting the bundle of colors to Roxas who took them with a smile.

"I hope he likes them." Roxas replied as he moved over to the cashier counter to pay for them.

Vexen just followed, rolling his eyes and muttering, "That man likes _anything_ you do, if anything you won't be able to leave the room until he's sexed you."

Roxas just rolled his own eyes, snorting at the ice blond. So much for being polite. As he handed Marluxia the money he started back towards the door. Vexen was about to follow when a hand caught his wrist yanking him back. Surprised ice blue eyes turned before locking on Marluxia's face again. "Uhm, yes?" he said.

"Kid forgot my card." he said placing one into Vexen's hand before leaning over and placing a soft subtle kiss on the other's lips. "But I'm sure you'll make better use of it." he smiled, winking before moving away from the counter adding in an airy voice, "Have a nice day. Come again~!"

Vexen blinked, frozen in the spot a moment before just nodding and following after Roxas who was waiting outside the store. He looked down then at the business card in his hand then before turning it over, another number scribbled in fine, loopy script on the back. Vexen hummed to himself then slightly before stuffing the card into a pocket, a smile coming onto his face. _'I'm sure I will be able to make good use of it.' _he thought privately to himself.


End file.
